Generally, the in-vehicle electronic control unit for use in a vehicle is equipped with a diagnosis function, i.e., a function that performs a self-diagnosis of whether abnormality, failure, or the like occurs in a vehicle based on the detection signal detected by the sensor. An example of such unit, i.e., a device, that memorizes/records the data for analysis of the causes of the abnormality, fault and/or failure generated in a vehicle, is disclosed in a patent document, JP 2013-181512 A (Patent document 1).
According to the above-mentioned conventional configuration, the above device memorizes the data only when a fault occurs in a vehicle. Therefore, for a fault analysis, the data for such analysis is available only about a fault occurrence time.
However, especially in recent years, for the analysis of the cause of the deterioration of a component in a vehicle, the data allowing such analysis is in strong demand. That is, a recordation of the data providing a clue of the deterioration of the vehicle component which finally leads to the fault of the component is requested for a deterioration analysis of the component, for a start-of-use to fault period, i.e., as a deteriorated-to-certain-degree/level data of the component, or as a deterioration information of the component.